


Несущественный факт

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020 на ЗФБ 2020Бета: Dr.Winter
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Kudos: 18





	Несущественный факт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020 на ЗФБ 2020  
> Бета: Dr.Winter

Ночью, после того как едва удалось спасти Кору, Дерек приходит в комнату к Питеру, бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь, подходит к постели, напряжённо дышит и ждёт. Такое случалось и раньше. Когда что-то заставляло Дерека думать, что он плохой альфа, что он не справляется: после смерти Эрики, после Дарака, ещё несколько раз. Поэтому Питер знает — Дерек ждёт приглашения или отказа. Но Питер не собирается отказывать Дереку. Никогда. Не в этой жизни. Пожалуй, и не в следующей тоже.

Питер гостеприимно приподнимает одеяло, Дерек ныряет под него и сразу прижимается всем телом, голый, горячий, пахнущий отчаянием и возбуждением. Слепо тычется в губы Питеру своими. От этого ищущего лихорадочного жеста напрочь сносит крышу. Изнутри накатывает что-то тёмное, больное. Проклятие, разделённое на двоих.

Дерек — его альфа, но именно Питер тяжело наваливается на Дерека всем телом, целует без всякой нежности, настойчиво втискивает колено ему между бедёр, побуждая раздвинуть ноги, суёт ему в рот пальцы и наслаждается тем, как Дерек послушно облизывает их. А потом мокрыми от слюны пальцами чуть ли не в два движения небрежно разминает Дерека между ягодиц и заменяет пальцы членом.

Дерек тугой, и ему больно, это отчетливо слышно в сбивающихся ударах пульса и в хриплом сорванном дыхании, но Питер неумолимо давит и давит, мелко толкаясь; Дерек начинает глубоко дышать и явно намеренно расслабляется под Питером, через несколько очень долгих мгновений впускает его в себя целиком и протяжно вздыхает. Питер мог бы поклясться, что это вздох удовлетворения.

Питер наклоняется к Дереку и жадно целует; двигается в нём, сразу находит тот самый угол, при котором Дерек хоть и пытается сдерживаться и не шуметь, но всё равно на каждом толчке сдавленно стонет. Потом и вовсе обхватывает ногами Питера за поясницу и надавливает пятками, задавая темп.

Но Питер не позволяет. Выходит из Дерека, заставляет перевернуться, суёт ему под бёдра подушку и берёт сзади; накрывает телом, прикусывает позвонки на шее: держит за холку как волк; трахает, что есть мочи; слушает, как от этой позы, подчинённой и защищённой одновременно, у Дерека разгоняется пульс — от растущего возбуждения; Питер отпускает себя, не сдерживается и не сомневается, что кончат они одновременно, что Дереку для этого даже не понадобится прикоснуться к себе.

Когда так и происходит, Питер на несколько мгновений наваливается на Дерека, и жадно впитывает, как вздрагивает у того тело, испытывая последние отголоски удовольствия. И скатывается на кровать рядом.

Дерек не двигается, весь мокрый, лежит в той же позе. Из его задницы вытекает сперма. Питер знает это и чует. И не выдерживает: тянется к Дереку, касается там, где у него сейчас всё натёрто и мокро, мягко массирует пальцами. Дерек рвано выдыхает и немного приподнимает бёдра, подставляясь под ласку Питера. От этого словно всё переворачивается внутри, от их невозможной близости.

Питер не может удержаться, хотя это уже слишком для них обоих. Но он сползает ниже по кровати и начинает вылизывать Дерека там, где только что были его пальцы. У Дерека снова учащается пульс. Питер просовывает ему под бёдра руку, поглаживает стремительно твердеющий член и долго, нарочито неторопливо ласкает языком припухшее отверстие, а потом по своей же сперме трахает сразу тремя пальцами так, что Дерек кончает снова, потеряно стонет и дрожит всем телом. Похоже, только сейчас ему удалось по-настоящему отпустить контроль.

Питер медлит, прижимаясь щекой к упругой ягодице Дерека, целует её, упивается запахом их разделённого на двоих греха. Но всё-таки заставляет себя подняться с кровати и уходит в душ.

Он знает по опыту, что вернётся в комнату, и Дерека в ней уже не будет. Как и разговора о случившимся. Словно то, что они каждый раз трахаются без единого слова, делает факт их секса несуществующим. Несущественным.

Питер стоит под бьющими по плечам струями воды и думает, думает. Зачем-то снова мучает себя этим. Что Дерек ещё будет с ним, если не отыщет другой способ справляться. Или всё-таки найдёт кого-то другого. Даже при мысли об этом больно обжигает ревностью, а следом — настойчивым желанием устроить какую-нибудь катастрофу, лишь бы после неё Дерек снова пришёл к Питеру. Лишь бы потом не уходил. Он давно признал, что больная неискоренимая привязанность к собственному племяннику — немногое из по-настоящему значимого, что осталось в его жизни.

Питер вытирается, стараясь не обращать внимания на накатившую глухую тоску, возвращается в комнату. И замирает от удивления: Дерек всё ещё в его постели, никуда не делся, только сдвинулся на край кровати, оставив место рядом с собой, и спит, обняв подушку. Питеру кажется, что мироздание что-то попутало. Он ложится рядом с Дереком и осторожно касается его. Тот сонно ворочается и вопросительно бормочет:

— Питер?

— В душ пойдешь? — спрашивает тот.

— Утром, — невнятно отвечает Дерек, позволяет Питеру притянуть себя, укладывает голову ему на плечо и снова засыпает.

Питер слушает его пульс и его дыхание и чувствует себя как-то странно: неуместно счастливым. Пожалуй, впервые за долгое время.


End file.
